Asset-tracking systems are used in various enterprises, such as hospitals, to track various assets, such as computers on wheels (COWs). Some systems use wireless tags that are connected to assets to help track the location of the asset. Installing the infrastructure to enable asset tracking is normally relatively expensive. For example, a hospital might pay on the order of $150,000 to implement an asset tracking system.
A tag typically has sufficient power to operate for about 6 months before its batteries are dead. The relatively short lifespan is due to several factors. One factor is that the tags are location-aware, which means they receive signals from infrastructure that are associated with particular locations, and the tags then have to report the location data back to an asset tracking system. The tags also normally use a two-way protocol, which includes sending a frame and receiving an acknowledgement of receipt.
It is desirable to reduce the power consumption of asset tags to increase lifespan, which is an ongoing area of research. It is desirable to reduce costs associated with implementing an asset-tracking solution, which is an ongoing area of research. It is generally desirable to keep data associated with assets secure, and to obtain the most accurate estimates of location given the parameters of the solution.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.